Kirby's Dilemma: The Knightmare of Infinity
by Shining Riku
Summary: Kirby's First super serious dilemma. Many thing happen at once, leaving Kirby nothing to do but wonder what to do about it all. He's not alone! Can Kirby win? Air Ride my way with twists and additions! R&R!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby or any rights to the games or anything.

Hp: Life  
Tp: Technique Points  
Sp: Speed Points  
V: Vehicle (Bold is the one equipped)  
$$: Money  
Tech: Techniques the character can use/Technique points required

The system mentioned above will be seen occasionally in the story.

All due credit for the system belongs to Piff Imuzo

I thank Piff Imuzo for inspiring me to write this story,

that just happens to feature everybody's favorite hero!

KIRBY!!!!

YAY!!!!

Well, anyways, the story begins. Thank you for your time, people!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Our story begins with little pink Kirby.

His name is Kirby, duh. His friends, however, have different names that have something to do with their colors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirby-Hp: 20/20-Tp: 6/6-Sp: 5-V: none-$$: Broke-Tech: none

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Each Kirby in Da City has an ID card with their parameters on them.

Kirby was just your average pink Kirby, until that one fateful day………

To be continued………..


	2. Kirby's Petite Dilemma

The day was nice, the air crisp and clear, and Kirby was happy.

He was finally old enough and had enough money to buy his own warpstar!

-------------------------------------------------------

Hp: 20/20 Tp: 6/6

Sp: 5

V: none

$$: 1,000

Tech: None

-------------------------------------------------------

He walked over to the under ground parking lot where a star sale was going on.

He didn't have much, but he already decided what star he wanted.

He was going to get a compact star. Handy, but not the best, but good for starters.

It was personally his favorite. He ran to the garage as fast as he could, and went into one of the many entrances that led under ground. He could hear many other kirbys shooting out one of the exits. He wasn't the only one here. He was going to meet his friend blue Kirby, or better known as Blooge. Blooge would use ice powers, but he really just didn't have them yet. It was in the Blue Kirby Legacy to use ice powers.

He wore a navy blue headband, and had a black eye patch to go along with it. He didn't need the eye patch to cover his eye. It had a secret scanner inside it that lets Blooge Scan foes and see through certain materials.

In fact, here was Blooge now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hp: 25/25

Tp: 4/4

Sp: 3

V: **Winged star**

$$: none

Tech: Scan (2 Tp)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There ya are, Kirby! 'Bout time you shows up." Blooge greeted Kirby.

"How long have you been waiting?" Kirby asked suspiciously.

"Dude, since you got your star license!" Blooge replied.

"As wacky as ever, I see." Kirby rolled his eyes. "We need to hurry if we plan on buying something today. I'm a little late." He continued, while looking at his watch.

"Yeah, you have a point, Kirby." Blooge said. "I know just the guy to go to! Um..you don't mind if Kee Chang and Razze join us, do you?"

"Those two silly heads?" Kirby laughed. "Sure they can come! We wouldn't be complete without them!"

Kee Chang and Razze are both kirbys. Kee Chang is yellow, with squinty eyes, and Razze is a red kirby that likes fire a little too much.

-------------------------------------------

Kee Chang

Hp: 17/17

Tp: 10/10

Sp: 7

V: **Compact star**

$$: 1,000

Tech: Roll boulder (7 Tp)

------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

Razze

Hp: 19/19

Tp: 8/8

Sp: 4

V: **Turbo Star**

$$: 2,000

Tech: Blitz (8 Tp)

------------------------------------------------------

"You know," Kirby said. "Why DID you invite those guys anyways?"

"Hey, we're just buddies. We do almost everything together, ya know?" Blooge responded.

"Yeah, well, we need to get going and get my star." Kirby pointed out.

"Yes! Definitely!" Blooge agreed.

They walked down the spiraling tunnel that led to the garage, and when they were inside, they found the parking lot. There were sales kirbys almost everywhere, and there was lots of shouting as they called out why their deals were the best.

"That one." Blooge pointed out. The Sales kirby in question was black, and he probably had the best selection of stars there.

Kirby walked up to him, and cleared his voice.

"Yes, may I help you?" The Black kirby asked kindly.

"I was wondering, what stars do you have?"

"Just got your license, right?" The kirby asked keenly.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Kirby admitted.

"May I suggest the Wheelie Bike?" The kirby suggested.

"May I try it for a moment? I need to see if it is the right one for me." Kirby pleaded.

"Go ahead." The kirby said, while pulling up a magazine that was conveniently within reach.

"Ah, I see it." Kirby said. He jumped on the machine in question, and pushed the power button that was under a protective cover. The Wheelie Bike revved loudly, and Kirby moved the handles to make it go.

Just think of the machine as a one wheeled motorcycle.

Kirby shot off, and steered around the large open space. After a minute of driving, Kirby parked it and happily walked up to the sales kirby.

"I LOVE IT!" Kirby shouted.

The Black kirby dropped the magazine in shock, and then smiled.

"I'm glad you like the machine. If you would like to purchase it, the price is 4,000$."

Kirby's jaw dropped so low, he could have eaten the whole garage.

"Buh buh buh………buh buh buh buh…." Kirby stuttered in shock.

"We can always discuss a preferred customer discount." The kirby said.

"I GOTTA GET IT NOW!" Kirby screamed.

The black kirby fell behind his desk, and when he reappeared, he was all covered in his papers and his magazine.

"Ok, man, calm down." The kirby begged.

Kirby rolled around on the floor, and sucked his hand.

Just at the right time, Kee Chang and Razze appeared on the scene.

Blooge ran up to them in a panic, and asked desperately,

"Have you any money to help a poor tortured soul buy his first star?" He pleaded to his friends.

"I have money." Kee Chang said in his heavily accented voice. "I lend money to help suffering friend." He held his money out in his hand, and Blooge thankfully took it.

Now Kirby was leaning against the wall. He was hyperventilating and the sales clerk was desperately trying to calm him down.

"Kirby needs help? Sure! I just hope the machine spews fire out its mufflers!" He snickered evilly. He took his money out of his pocket, and handed it to Blooge.

"I think we have enough to buy the Wheelie Bike now!" Blooge said excitedly.

He ran up to Kirby, and slapped his face brutally. Then he waved the money under Kirby's eyes. Kirby snapped to his senses, and nabbed the money out of Blooge's

hand. He counted the money, and then slowly held up his own.

"4,000$..." Kirby muttered.

His eyes widened, and then he cheered wildly.

Then he finally said, "I will buy the Wheelie bike now. Here's the money. Counted it myself." He said confidently.

The black kirby took the notes, and shuffled through them quickly.

"You have a deal!" He notified Kirby.

"YAY!!!!!" Kirby shouted.

"Let me get your ownership papers, and then you can leave." The kirby said.

They waited for a moment as the kirby searched for the papers.

"Sign here, here, and here." The kirby pointed out.

Kirby took out a big black pen and wrote his name down all fancy.

"I keep this….." The black kirby took a paper swiftly. "……And you keep this."

He shoved the papers into Kirby's face, and Kirby triumphantly walked out of the garage, confident he made a good choice in buying a machine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued……………..


	3. Trouble Brews Like Coffee

Author's note: In kirby air ride, the city was not too big. In this story, it is very big.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I keep this….." The black kirby took a paper swiftly. "……And you keep this."

He shoved the papers into Kirby's face, and Kirby triumphantly walked out of the garage, confident he made a good choice in buying a machine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirby walked along the main road that led to the castle while talking to his buddies.

Blooge suddenly looked excited, and said,

"Hey, I got a great idea! Why don't we race to the castle?" He suggested.

"Good idea." Kee agreed. "I like fast. Let's go!" He jumped onto his compact star, and shot off down the highway.

"After him!" Razze ordered. "For cheating, now he gotta feel the burn!"

Kirby dashed, and pulled his bike out after somersaulting in the air. He landed on his bike, and left his two friends in the dust.

"Umm…do we follow?" Blooge asked in a confused voice.

"DUH!" Razze berated. "We gotta burn Kee, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Blooge said. They both pulled their stars out, and shot after their friends.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kirby flexed his hands, and then twisted his bike handle to make it go faster. Kee was being crazy, and tap dancing on his star as he rocketed down the highway. Kirby kept accelerating, but he couldn't catch up to Kee.

"Duh!" Kirby slapped his head. Kee had hot wired his star's motor, and nearly doubled his machine's top speed. Combine that with the star's natural high acceleration, and the star was a streak of lightning.

"I think I'm going to regret this….." Kirby said to himself. He popped open a little hatch, and seized the wires. He crossed the red and green wires with the blue and yellow wires, and the engine began to scream. He slammed the hatch shut, and then twisted the handle again. The engine screamed even louder, and the wheel burnt the tire on the road. He streaked up towards Kee, and Kee actually opened his squinty eyes in shock.

"You like fast too?" He asked in his accent.

"I LOVE fast!" Kirby shouted above the roaring wind.

"Then we go FASTER!" Kee shouted in response. He opened his hatch on his machine, and crossed the dreaded black wire with the reds and greens.

"BYE BYE!" He yelled. The star's engine began screaming, but it was louder than Kirby's bike by at least ten times. It sounded like it was about to become a miniature supernova. The rear thrusters spewed out pure plasma, and the star shot forward with a sonic boom.

"Oh no! OVER DRIVE!" Kirby yelled. Kee was mad. He could get himself killed!

Kirby opened his hatch once more, and after praying silently, crossed the black wire with the red and green wires. The engine sounded like it transformed into a jet engine, and Kirby unconsciously grabbed his seatbelt and strapped himself in.

Kirby twisted the handle again, and his adrenaline instantly kicked in. As he passed the sound barrier, things seemed to slow down, and he found that he could easily steer his machine. He spotted Kee, and twisted the handle even more to catch up. He pulled up to Kee, and tried talking to him. He was going so fast, he couldn't even hear himself speak.

He used sign language to speak to Kee.

**"What do you think you are doing!?!"** Kirby motioned exasperatedly.

**"Going fast, dude!"** Kee motioned back.

Kirby slapped his forehead, and narrowly missed Whispy woods.

**"You will get yourself KILLED!"** Kirby motioned desperately.

**"I love fast!' **Kee said hopelessly.

**"Stop the overdrive, or I will crash both of us!" **Kirby motioned.

**"You wouldn't!" **Kee responded urgently.

**"I WILL! I will turn us both into skid marks if you do not disable the overdrive!" **Kirby threatened.

Kee nodded, and opened the hatch. Kirby followed through the same motions, and at the same time, they both removed the black wires. They slowed down, and resumed their normal speed, which was the screaming speeding hotrods. They caught up to Razze and Blooge, who were now overlapped.

"Burn, baby, BURN!" Razze yelled at Kee.

"I am beat you, Razze." Kee taunted. "Must go fast if hope to beat Kee!"

He tap-danced on his star some more, and bolted ahead.

Blooge clapped his hands in applause, but Razze gave him a look that would wither a stone, then Kirby shot ahead to catch up to Kee again. Blooge and Razze both crossed their red and green wires, and boosted ahead.

Razze used his Blitz technique on his Turbo star, the thrusters began spewing out fire like a dragon, and he shot ahead after leaving a cloud of fire behind for Blooge to drive through. Blooge dodged the attack, and hit a ramp to fly above Razze. He dive-bombed Razze, but Razze moved out of the way in the last split second and pressed a button on his star. A red flaming metallic gun popped out of the deck, and Razze sat down behind it and grabbed the steering wheel that popped out. The wheel had a red button in the middle.

After laughing like a maniac, Razze pressed the button a bunch, and the gun launched balls of fire that hit the road in front of Blooge. The balls lingered, and it was like a minefield. Blooge managed to make his star fly above them, and he dive-bombed Razze again. He hit the left thruster on Razze's turbo star, and the disruption made his star turn the opposite direction. Blooge shot ahead, while Razze shot behind.

Blooge accelerated and got far ahead of Razze. Razze did the unexpected, and turned his star backwards, with the gun aiming out the back. He pressed a secret button, and the two thrusters flipped backwards, and fired at the same time. He rode his machine backwards, and then when he got up next to Blooge, he did the In-your-eye taunt, and then turned the red button around and locked it into place. The flame gun fired, but this time it was a continuous stream of fire. His star rocketed ahead, and left Blooge behind feeling like a snail. Blooge opened his hatch and messed with a few of his wires, and it was so complicated he would have put a brain surgeon to shame. The star glowed with a light blue light, and then the thrusters began to shoot out jets of blue light. He steered his star onto another ramp, and he flew off. His new anti gravity thrusters let his steer wherever he wanted without ever having to land, while increasing his top speed slightly. He flew along the Highway, while dodging signs and other objects. He just might be able to catch up to the pyro maniac

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kirby managed to catch up to Kee, who was still tap dancing on his star.

"Show off…." Kirby muttered. He twisted his handle again, and caught up to Kee.

"Why do you tap dance while riding your star?" Kirby asked.

"Tap dancing much fun when going fast!" Kee replied happily.

Kirby sighed, and looked behind. He could See Razze coming up fast.

"Razze is in his battle frenzy!!!!" Kirby screamed.

Kee instantly sat down and made his steering wheel pop out.

When Razze is in his battle frenzy, it is VERY serious.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blooge kept his cool, while looking for Razze, Kee, and Kirby. Razze might hurt somebody very badly if he isn't stopped. He spotted a streak of red, and two pink and yellow spots in front of the fiery streak.

"There!" He shouted. He began his descent, and homed in on the battle scene.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kirby and Kee drove to the sides to avoid the flaming terror. Razze shot ahead, and turned his thrusters off and pressed a special button on his steering wheel that was on the underside of it. Razze was good enough to drive his star while facing backwards.

The secret button turned the thrusters into fire cannons, and a screen popped up in front of Razze. It was a touch screen, so he made it lock onto Kirby and Kee by tapping them on the screen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kirby noticed the thrusters turn off, and then point at him and Kee. He looked at it with a curious and worried expression. Then suddenly, the guns caught on fire and shot a thick stream of fire balls at him and Kee. He yelled, and started zigzagging to avoid the barrage of fire. Kee wasn't so lucky. He ran into a sign post and split in half.

He literally pulled himself together and then put his machine back together with some band-aids. He pressed a button on his machine, and it glowed with a very hot light. The machine repaired itself, and then he jammed his foot down on the acceleration pad. He shot forward, and managed to dodge another storm of fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Razze Blazer

Hp: 100/100 Tp: 3000/2980 Sp: 27 **V: Reverse Turbo Star **$$: None Tech: Blitz Barrage (10 Tp)- Meteor (50 Tp)-Fire pillar (25 Tp)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Bike Kirby Hp: 30/30 Tp: 15/15 Sp: 12 **V: Wheelie Bike **$$: None Tech: none

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Compact Kee

Hp: 28/28 Tp: 21/21 Sp: 20 V:** Compact Star **$$: None Tech: Roll Boulder (7 Tp)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirby accelerated and dashed towards Razze. He jumped off of a ramp nearby and flew towards the thruster that aimed at Kee. He plowed into the side of the thruster and it instead fired at Razze.

Razze Blazer Hp: 100/95

"How dare you!" Razze howled. He steered the car so that he would go in front of Kirby and torch him with his flare cannon that was now his main thruster. Kirby sped up and drove side by side with Razze. Razze aimed both of his thruster/cannons at Kirby and fired.

Bike Kirby Hp: 30/20

Kirby yelled in pain as the balls scorched his side. One of the fireballs hit the tire, and it blew. Kirby was thrown face first to the pavement, while his new bike screeched across the road.

"NOOOOO!!" Kirby yelled.

Razze just laughed in his insanity, and sprayed the road in front of Kee with more fire.

Kee flew up, and then hit the top of the main thruster.

Razze Blazer Hp: 100/85

The impact upset the star's balance, and the controls wacked out. The thrusters aimed at the flare cannon and shot fire into the back of it. The fire fused into a big ball of magma, and then it fired out like a cannon and burned a hole clear through a building.

"What do you think you are doing!?!" He yelled at Kee.

"Me kick you butt and make you sorry for what you done!" Kee shouted at Razze.

Normally happy, Kee was in a towering rage.

"Ha ha! As if!" Razze taunted.

Kee responded with an attack. "Roll boulder!" He cried.

His machine turned into a super fast round boulder, and Kee was running on top of it. His feet were moving so fast, they were blurs. He came right behind Razze, and the boulder deflected the fire that was shooting out of the cannon. Then Kee gave a mighty kick to his boulder, and it smashed into the back of the star and dented the cannon.

Razze Blazer Hp: 100/75

The rock shot back at Kee, and he landed right on top of it and came back at Razze.

Razze looked at Kee on his screen, and to his shock found that Kee wasn't running, but he was **TAP DANCING!**

"How does he do that!?!?!" Razze yelled to himself. Kee kicked the boulder back at Razze, and it hit the back of the Star again.

Razze Blazer Hp: 100/60

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kirby looked at his machine sadly, and the machine whimpered back.

"Poor little wheelie…." He patted it, and it got a little happier. He forgot Wheelies were alive, and that this was just as good as his pet now. Then he got a great idea!

"Wheelie, I'm sorry I got you hurt. I will get you a new tire and I'll take SUPER good care of you." He promised. "But I need your ability if I hope to defeat Razze. May I use your power?" he asked it. The Wheelie bike made a noise that Kirby thought sounded like a yes. He inhaled deeply, and he swallowed the Wheelie. He felt weird, and then he transformed into a wheel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheel Kirby

Hp: 30/30

Tp: 15/15

Sp: 30

V**: Ability: Wheel**

$$: None

Tech: Pound (3 Tp)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He burned rubber on the spot and shot forward faster than before. He saw Kee in the distance dancing on his boulder, and Razze yelling manically at him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blooge hovered above the scene some fifty feet, and descended rapidly. He finally caught up, and was now coming down on Razze again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kee kicked the boulder at Razze again but missed.

"You'll pay for that!" Razze yelled. He pressed a few buttons on the touch screen, and targeted Kee. He pressed the fire button, and both of the thrusters fused together. They fired a beam at the road, and then ground exploded and the boulder was thrown up into the air with Kee still dancing on top of it. The boulder hit the road and cracked, and the star popped out. Kee landed on top and drove to the side to avoid another pillar of flame.

Kee drove towards another ramp and soared at the fused thrusters. He hit them dead on and dealed a brutal knock to the back of the ship.

Razze Blazer Hp: 100/50

Razze ignored the hit and fired another pulsating beam at Kee.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kirby burned more rubber and was now about twenty feet away from the fight. He was close enough now to be considered a part of the fight again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blooge saw Wheel Kirby catch up, and decided it was time for him to join the fray.

He wired his star again, and reversed the gravity diffusers. His ship plummeted towards the Blazer, because he set that as the point of gravity. He was falling so fast he was almost blown off his star, but he clung to it for his dear life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kirby shot off another ramp and used his pound ability on Razze's ship.

Razze Blazer Hp: 100/40

"That's it!" Razze screamed in fury. He wired his machine to drain all power to the rear thruster, and to separate the beam cannon back into the two cannons. The Star glowed with a red light, and the light focused on the rear thruster and the two mini thrusters. The Flame cannon shot out a stream of plasma, and the two thrusters spun around the plasma and focused a huge ball of energy. A blue streak flew out of nowhere and collided right into the top of cannon. The whole thing blew up and all four kirbys flew away in the resulting explosion. The stars blew away too, but were just a little dented and beat up. They could be fixed easily.

All four kirbys glowed, and they felt more powerful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirby

Hp: 20/20 to 32/32

Tp: 6/6 to 10/10

Sp: 5 to 8

V: **Wheelie Bike**

$$: Got 1,500 gold

Tech: Learned Comet Punch (5 Tp) and Hammer (10 Tp)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blooge

Hp: 25/25 to 40/40

Tp: 4/4 to 9/9

Sp: 3 to 6

V: **Winged Star**

$$: Got 2,000 gold

Tech: Learned Freeze Break (8 Tp) and Ice wind (3 Tp)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kee Chang

Hp: 17/17 to 25/25

Tp: 10/10 to 21/21

Sp: 7 to 12

V:** Compact Star**

$$: Got 1,000 gold

Tech: Learned Bolt (6 Tp) and Tap Dancing Jackhammer (20 Tp)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Razze

Hp: 19/19 to 34/34

Tp: 8/8 to 17/17

Sp: 4 to 7

V:** Turbo Star**

$$: Got 2,500 gold

Tech: Learned Blitz Barrage (10 Tp) and Revenge (15 Tp)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Razze looked at his friends, and they looked back at him

Kirby noticed the odd gleam was gone from Razze's eyes, and that he was back to normal.

"Razze, that was a lot of fun, but next time you feel the urge to burn something, let it be a bad guy." Kirby said while helping Razze up.

Razze grinned, and then all four Kirby's laughed with relief, glad that the mess was done. They rounded up their machines, and were about to go and get them fixed when Meta Knight flew overhead towards the castle at top speed.

"Uh oh…." Kirby said. "Meta knight is headed for the castle again, and when he's in a hurry, it's bad news. We should follow him and see if we can help out." He said.

"Shouldn't we fix our stars first?" Blooge asked.

"Yeah, but this is more urgent." Kirby said.

The four kirbys picked up their stars, and ran towards the castle. each carried their star like a surf board, but Kirby carried his Wheelie Bike under his arm. The Bike purred, and as Kirby ran after his friends, he patted his bike again and lifted it up a little more to make sure it didn't touch the road.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Uh oh, Meta Knight has bad news…what could be happening?

Find out next time!

To be continued………….


	4. Meta Knight's Story

Razze looked at his friends, and they looked back at him

Kirby noticed the odd gleam was gone from Razze's eyes, and that he was back to normal.

"Razze, that was a lot of fun, but next time you feel the urge to burn something, let it be a bad guy." Kirby said while helping Razze up.

Razze grinned, and then all four Kirby's laughed with relief, glad that the mess was done. They rounded up their machines, and were about to go and get them fixed when Meta Knight flew overhead towards the castle at top speed.

"Uh oh…." Kirby said. "Meta knight is headed for the castle again, and when he's in a hurry, it's bad news. We should follow him and see if we can help out." He said.

"Shouldn't we fix our stars first?" Blooge asked.

"Yeah, but this is more urgent." Kirby said.

The four kirbys picked up their stars, and ran towards the castle. Each carried their star like a surf board, but Kirby carried his Wheelie Bike under his arm. The Bike purred, and as Kirby ran after his friends, he patted his bike again and lifted it up a little more to make sure it didn't touch the road.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They walked up to the entrance of the castle to see Meta Knight swoop into the entrance, and the guards dive out of the way to let him in.

Kirby dashed ahead, and the others followed him closely.

They reached the main gates, and the guards blocked the way.

"Hey, we would like to get by." Kirby said gruffly.

"Do you have authorization?" One of the guards asked rudely.

"Have a idea who we is?" Kee asked annoyed.

"We're THE four kirbys!" Blooge said.

"I care not. We need authorization to let you pass. You have none, so I have to ask you to be gone." The other guard said.

"….Let them pass." Somebody said in a calm voice.

"Yesir!" Both of the guards saluted and stepped to the sides to reveal Meta Knight walking up towards the kirbys.

"King Dedede was wondering when you foursome would show up. I was missing you boys. I would have expected you here earlier." Meta Knight spoke from behind his mask.

Blooge couldn't resist, and he used scan on Meta Knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meta Knight

Hp: 19748/19748

Tp: 8000/8000

Sp: 12763

V: None

$$: 1,000,000 gold

Tech: Arch Wind (500 Tp) Precision Storm (750 Tp)

Data: Unknown

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blooge raised his eyebrow at the unknown data. That was very unusual.

"I can see you just scanned me." Meta Knight said.

"Uhhh……….No I didn't?" Blooge denied.

"Just like you always are." Meta Knight chuckled. "Come on in. We've wasted His Majesty's precious time."

_His dinner time more like it….._ Kirby thought mutinously.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were in the main hall, and a long dinner table was set up with a feast lying on top of it. Kirby drooled silently to himself while everybody else but Meta Knight gaped.

Meta Knight sighed, and walked up to his chair that was at the same end of the table as King Dedede's chair. The kirbys sat down in their designated chairs, and Kirby's just happened to be on the opposite end of the table from King Dedede.

Kirby didn't know whether to be offended or proud.

Usually, it was an honor to sit on the other end of the table, but then King Dedede was probably mad at him and wanted him as far away as possible.

Kirby didn't really care. He dug into the food, or should I say inhaled it? Kirby was finished eating an hour before anybody else was, and when everybody was finished eating, Kirby's stomach was growling again. The chefs brought out desert, and Kirby fell in love with the sugarcoated cake at first glance. He ate most of it, but nobody cared because they were full, even King Dedede.

Everybody began light conversation with each other, except for Kirby. He was too far away from everybody to talk. He noticed Escargoon sitting across from Meta Knight. He always did think of that clown as slippery… And then there was Gooey and a green kirby. Gooey is a blue blob that has an indefinitely long tongue and an insatiable appetite like Kirby. His mouth is always so full of tongue, he can't even speak properly.

Just as Kirby thought about Gooey's speech impediment, he could hear him talking loudly about his new job.

"I am the Kingsh Dedesh's Shroyal Food Tashtur. I lovesh food." He boasted.

Kirby remembered all of his adventures with Gooey.

_I wonder if Gooey has his own machine to use…_

Kirby sighed, and slumped in his chair. He got bored of being over here by himself. He sneakily clamped his mouth down on the table and sucked it like a lollipop.

"Hmm…Gingerbread…" He muttered to himself. He looked around carefully, and when he thought nobody was looking, he took a great big bite out of his end of the table. Then he hastily gulped it down. He sat up in his chair and looked around to make sure nobody was watching him, and to his dismay found the Green kirby was watching him. The green kirby smiled knowingly, and pointed at his own part of the table. Kirby couldn't see any table. He shrugged, and then the kirby pointed again. No table.

Kirby slapped his forehead. The table WAS made of gingerbread!

_It must have been Meta Knight's doing. He knows I like Gingerbread. _Kirby concluded.

Kirby just shrugged and bit deeply into the table leg near him. He took a healthy chunk out and chewed contentedly. Then he gave the green kirby a thumb's up, and green gave him a thumb's up too.

Gooey watched the kirbys munch away happily, and thought.

_If the kirbishes cansh do its, Gooeysh can do its toosh. _He thought determinedly.

He stuck his tongue around the center table leg that was under the center of it. Meta Knight gave him the Don't-you-dare-do-it-look, but he did it anyways. He yanked, and the whole table collapsed. Meta Knight sighed and slapped his hand over the slits in his mask. The kirbys gave each other a meaningful look, and then it was a free-for-all. Food flew everywhere, and King Dedede jumped into the fray, determined to get his fair share of Gingerbread. Meta Knight scuttled out of the room while nobody looked, and Kirby almost ate Escargoon.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, MARSHMALLOW!!!!" He screamed at Kirby. Kirby ignored him and seized the huge chunk of Gingerbread that was next to him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Five minutes later

Kirbys lay all over the dining room, but none were as bloated as King Dedede. Kirbys were naturally resistant to bloating. King Dedede wasn't.

Meta Knight walked into the now licked clean room, and stood by the door. King Dedede had a hard time getting up, but the kirbys easily bounced up and ran through the door Meta Knight just walked through. They felt as weightless as ever. King Dedede walked slowly towards the door, and Meta Knight waited patiently.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The kirbys found themselves in a smaller room, about as big as a bedroom. There were chairs scattered over the expanse of the room, and there was a small chandelier that hung from the ceiling. All of the light in the room came from the chandelier, and it sparkled like a late night star. The kirbys took their seats, and waited as Meta Knight helped King Dedede into the room. The fat penguin sat down heavily in a chair that was within his reach, and the kirbys politely paid due attention to the king.

"I 'Burp' Hear that Meta Knight has a story, 'urp' to tell us…Or in other words, 'oog' Bad news." He said.

Before anybody could respond, Kee swelled up like a balloon, and burped super loud. Gooey came flying out and splatted on the wall.

"I was thinking something was tasting slimy." Kee gagged.

"I Ish here!" Gooey muttered before deflating and oozing over the floor in a dead faint.

"Anyways." Meta Knight said, ignoring the interruption. "I do indeed have bad news. I am afraid we wasted time with our dinner." He remarked amusedly, but then he regained his serious tone, and continued. "..However, we have also wasted our time in another way. I learnt of something disturbing, and had I mobilized the GSA earlier, I may have been able to reduce the affects of a certain event." Meta Knight said regretfully.

"What is GSA standing for?" Kee inquired.

"Galaxy Soldier Army." Meta Knight said emotionlessly.

"What happened?" Kirby asked, prepared for the worst.

"I am not sure, but I have reason to believe that Dark Matter has unfortunately not been eradicated from the universe, and I also have reason to believe that Nightmare is still living. And from the new appearance of Celestial valley, I would say that he is kicking and punching quite hard." Meta Knight said while shuddering. He quickly regained his composure. "I'm planning on taking The Halberd and flying out there to see what I can do about the demons that run amuck the once pristine valley."

"And let me guess." Kirby said. "You want to take us four kirbys plus green over here…" he waved his arm casually towards green. "To this celestial valley and have us help you clean the place up?"

"Surprisingly shrewd." Meta Knight remarked. "Usually, you're sitting there stuffing your face with food, but now your ears are actually open for once."

Kirby looked at himself in a mirror, and thought.

_I have ears? I didn't know that…_

The mirror kirby winked back at him.

_I must be going out of my mind._

"Well, we DO need to do something." Kirby said.

'Which is what I was going to do." Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

_I take back what I said about him being shrewd. He was just having a moment._ Meta Knight thought. He turned to King Dedede and said,

"I hope you do not mind me taking Kirby and his gang with me to Celestial Valley, King Dedede?" he asked.

"I would love that. URP! Take the dangerfied kirby and his buddies for all I care. Ughhh."

"It will be so, your Highness." Meta Knight said. "Meeting adjourned."

The Kirbys all got up, and Meta Knight led Green kirby over to Kirby.

"Since you two will be traveling together, it is time you got to know each other." He said. "This Kirby here goes by the name Macro, and Macro, this is Kirby."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Macro

Hp: 29/29

Tp: 25/25

Sp: 8

V: **Wheelie Scooter**/ Jet Star

$$: 5,000 gold

Tech: Macroburst (12 Tp) Airshock (4 Tp)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice to meet you." Kirby said.

"Nice to meet you too." Macro said back.

Gooey was lying still on the floor, until quite recently. He oozed back into shape, and asked.

"What did I missh?"

Meta Knight looked at him, and got an idea.

"Gulpish." Gooey said.


	5. Celestial Valley

"Nice to meet you." Kirby said.

"Nice to meet you too." Macro said back.

Gooey was lying still on the floor, until quite recently. He oozed back into shape, and asked.

"What did I missh?"

Meta Knight looked at him, and got an idea.

"Gulpish." Gooey said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gooey found himself inside a bag with all kinds of strings stuck to him. He had NO clue what Meta Knight wanted him for.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meta Knight looked at the squirming bag that sat on the co-pilot's seat. He chuckled silently to himself. Now he would finally be able to put Gooey's big mouth to good use.

"Status report." He called out to his crew as he drove The Halberd.

"All is working at one hundred percent. Energy transfer is fluctuating within bounds." One of Meta Knight's men called out. His name was Blade.

"How's the engine holding up?" He asked his other soldier.

"After the repairs we made to this thing, it's been doing pretty good. It wastes about 5 of the energy it receives, though." Sword called out.

Meta Knight sighed, and kept his eyes on the dark and foreboding sky ahead of him.

He was personally disturbed how this once beautiful valley was now as if it were the abyss. The skies were now permanently nighttime because of some unknown murk that drifted around the cloud level. Most of the forests rotted away over night, and now there were rumors of floating mushrooms that glowed with a sinister green light. The GSA had built bridges after the area had a giant earthquake that practically remolded the whole region. He had yet to get a report from his men since he left them a half month ago, and there was no news of the condition of Cappy Town. He prepared himself for the worst as he continued to pilot his ship towards the forsaken lands.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kirby sat down in the back of the ship with his friends. He sat quietly as he pondered what he was going to do when he met Tiff and Tuff again. He hadn't seen them for about a good year or two since he moved to Castle Dedede's new location. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like, Tiff and Tuff's parents, were the local governors of the new province of Green Greens. Celestial Valley was a sub-section of Green Greens, and if things were bad there, they were bound to have affected his friends too. He was worried for their safety.

His friends were battling each other, and even though Macro wasn't as strong as the others, he was proving he was just as good as them or better in some ways. He was battling Razze at the moment, and Razze was getting it good. Kee was doing the commentary, but he forgot to do it in English, so now he was jabbering in Chinese. Blooge was staring at him incredulously, and wondering how anybody could understand such gibberish. Apparently, Razze could understand him, because he yelled,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A WEAKLING?!?!? I'LL BURN YOU, KEE!!!"

Kee laughed, and kept commentating.

Kirby looked out the window again, and watched as broad daylight turned to night in a matter of seconds, skipping the sunset part. The only possibility he could think of was that Dark Matter was back at work. His thoughts wandered back to when he defeated Dark Matter at the palace on Ripple Star. The sky was an unholy black then. He had to sneak into the palace through that ABOMINABLE well. Then he traveled through those catacombs and made his way into the palace through a secret entrance.

_**FLASHBACK**_

He crawled through a damp and dark tunnel that led to a grungy pipe. He came to a bend that led upward, and he climbed a rusty ladder that went straight into a ceiling tile sort of object. He gave a mighty heave, and the tile blew off the top. He found himself inside a room that looked like a toy room.

"Poyo." He said sadly. He had no time to play with toys.

He ran for the doorway, and came into another empty room. The place was as dead and quiet as a graveyard. He shuddered, and hugged himself to make himself feel better. He gathered up his courage, and ran up the spiraling staircase that led to the top of the Ripple Palace. He stopped up halfway, and took a short break to get his breath back, and then continued his mad dash up the staircase. He went into a few rooms where he had to defeat dark creatures that were possessed by dark matter. He fought his way through valiantly, and after many brutal struggles, he made his way to the room where the Crystal used to lie. The ceiling above was pulsating with black ooze that stank of death, and it glimmered like some forbidden gem. He pulled himself together, and walked through the dark portal that lay in the center of the room.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He will never forget that battle as long as he lives. He was transported to the heart of the Dark Matter blob that had enveloped Ripple Star, and had dueled the core single handedly. Miracle Matter had blocked his every attack, but when he figured to use its powers against it, it shattered, and its influence left Ripple Star for good. Or so he thought. When it was time to leave, he was about to hand the collected crystal shards back to Ribbon, the red fairy that had been with him since the beginning of his quest, when the crystal shot a pure beam of light straight at the queen. The beam separated a huge concentration of Dark Matter from her, and she collapsed when the parasitic life form left her body. she was fine, but she was critically weak from the possession, and went into a faint. Kirby called some number on his star phone and got a warp star to come and pick him, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, and Adeline up. They went to the new blob of Dark Matter that lay in space, and the star dropped his crew at the heart of the darkness. Kirby battled O2 with the help of Ribbon, and when he finally defeated O2, he thought he had purged the living darkness from the universe for eternity.

He could see now that he had failed in destroying Dark Matter. How it was sill alive was beyond his comprehension. He looked out the window, and looked at the black clouds that floated lazily in the sky.

Kirby blinked twice, and squinted his eyes to get a better look at the clouds. He could have sworn one of them looked right back at him.

He passed it off as mere coincidence, and began to read a scroll that contained techniques Meta Knight wanted him to learn. Meta Knight wasn't finished training him in the ways of the star warrior yet. He had a ways to go yet.

He looked at a technique called Final Cutter. He liked the sound of it a lot, so he read about it passionately. He came to the end of the movements section, and got confused over what it described. He let his attention wander back to the window as he thought it over in his head.

His attention snapped right back to Popstar when he saw the clouds again. He couldn't deny it this time. Dark Matter was watching their every move. He felt a chill climb up his spine as he saw the clouds ripple, and a bulge in the clouds was flowing along side the ship. He dashed to the window and hit a button to close the shutter so that no eyeballs could look inside. He ran the length of the ship in his panic, and his friends stared after him as if he was some weird phenomenon. Then they went back to their play.

Kirby dashed straight to Meta Knight's seat where he piloted the ship. To his horror, the windshield was knocked in, and there was glass scattered everywhere.

Meta Knight, Sword, or Blade were nowhere in sight.

He screamed like a girl, and dashed for the room where his friends lurked.

He got into the doorway of the room, and panted. His friends stared at him again. He gulped down the fright that had lumped up in his throat, and he rasped.

"Meta Knight…Blade…And Sword are no longer on the ship. Dark Matter is back, and the ship that we are on is about to become a blat on the side of that mountain!"

It took a moment for the news to sink in, and when it did, the kirbys ran around the room screaming like ninnies. Kirby slapped his forehead, and said,

"We need to abandon ship. Get your repaired warpstars and meet me at the front of the ship!" He yelled.

The kirbys instantly shaped up and ran about to find their stars, and bolted for the cockpit. Kirby noticed a bag sitting on one of the chairs, and decided to grab it. It looked like a parachute. The kirbys flooded into the room, and stood at attention.

"Grab onto me, and hold tight. Stick your warpstars inside your mouths because they will be safe there, and will take up no space." He ordered.

The kirbys swallowed their stars and ran up to Kirby to grab onto him. He jumped out of the ship's windshield, just as a large protrusion of the clouds above lowered much like a water droplet, and pounded the ship. It blew up with a horrifically loud explosion, and the lump of black ooze retracted into the cloud.

"Meta Knight's gonna be so burned once he finds out!" Razze yelled above the rushing wind.

"Yeah! Tell Kee about it!" Kee shouted in agreement.

"What's THAT on your back!?!" Macro yelled.

"A parachute!" Kirby replied.

"USE IT!" Blooge screamed.

Kirby looked at the area as they fell, and was horrified to find that they were so high they were at least ten miles above land.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" He screamed.

The other kirbys screamed too as they plummeted towards the unseen land. They all looked down, hoping to see land appear, even if it was just a speck. There was an eerie green glow floating in the clouds off to their left side. After they left the cloud, they saw a giant fungus like object drifting along like some evil specter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The Kirbys screamed even louder.

The thing must have heard them, because it started to float after them.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" Razze howled in fright.

"WHAT ISH GOING ONSH!?!?!?!" A frighetened voice yelled from inside the backpack.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The kirbys screamed again.

The flap opened up, and Gooey peeked over the edge of it.

"GOOEY!?! WHAT IS YOU DOING HERE!?!" Kee screamed and asked at the same time.

Gooey looked at the glowing evil, twisted shape of the mushroom chasing them.

All the Kirbys and Gooey screamed as the mushroom got closer to them. The second Gooey began to scream, the rushing wind forced his mouth open wider than he wanted it to, and he inflated like a balloon. His inflation slowed the party's descent considerably. The strings that were stuck to Gooey connected him to the backpack.

Kirby was right to think it was a Parachute.

They stopped falling fastly, but they lost their advantage instantly. The mushroom chasing them loomed over them menacingly, and while it approached, an odd and evil thrumming noise could be heard in the air. The air around them vibrated, as the mushroom got closer. Kirby shut his eyes hastily, and waited for his inevitable doom.

To be continued………..


	6. When Mushrooms Fry, Stars cry

"WHAT ISH GOING ONSH!?!?!?!" A frighetened voice yelled from inside the backpack.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The kirbys screamed again.

The flap opened up, and Gooey peeked over the edge of it.

"GOOEY!?! WHAT IS YOU DOING HERE!?!" Kee screamed and asked at the same time.

Gooey looked at the glowing evil, twisted shape of the mushroom chasing them.

All the Kirbys and Gooey screamed as the mushroom got closer to them. The second Gooey began to scream, the rushing wind forced his mouth open wider than he wanted it to, and he inflated like a balloon. His inflation slowed the party's descent considerably. The strings that were stuck to Gooey connected him to the backpack.

Kirby was right to think it was a Parachute.

They stopped falling fastly, but they lost their advantage instantly. The mushroom chasing them loomed over them menacingly, and while it approached, an odd and evil thrumming noise could be heard in the air. The air around them vibrated, as the mushroom got closer. Kirby shut his eyes hastily, and waited for his inevitable doom.

Kirby shut his eyes, but while they were closed, figures drifted across his vision. Tiff, Tuff, Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, Waddle Dee…

He snapped his eyes open, and shouted, "I WON'T Give Up!"

Everybody snapped to their senses to stare at Kirby. He had on a fierce face that no Dreamlander thought was possible. It burned with determination, the sort that obliterates anything that gets in your way.

"Blooge, scan the foe!" Kirby ordered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phantasm

Hp: 150/150

Tp: 0/0

Sp: 18

V: None

$$: 10,000$

Tech: Spore shower (Tp 0) Drain shield (Tp 0)

Data: Dark Matter possessed organic organism. Originally a part of the normal ecosystem, dark matter possession incremented absorption, and reproduction abilities beyond that of normal fungi, also twisting its natural form. Beware of its Drain Shield.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's helpful." Kirby claimed. "Gooey, get back in the pack and don't come out. You guys, pull out your warpstars and adjust the power flow to hover jets to 60 percent. That will give us three minutes to destroy the mushroom before we have to land. GO!" He shouted.

The kirbys made the adjustments, and then at the count of three, they let go of each other.

They split up, and flew around the mushroom demon to distract it. Razze flew in, and bashed it with Blitz.

"BLITZ!!!" He shouted. He punched the demon, did a spin kick, and then tackled it, sending it flying in a sudden burst of flames.

"Burn, Stupid!" He shouted after it.

Phantasm Hp: 150/148

"Wait a sec…." He said. "….I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO IT!!!"

"Uh oh." Kirby mumbled.

'I'm leaving the battle for a tiny bit!" Razze called out. "I need to charge my energy back up if I'm planning on doing anything! And while I'm at it, I'm switching my turbo star to REVERSE TURBO STAR!"

"You hurry up or Kee have to beat you up!" Kee shouted towards the retreating figure of Razze. He flew his compact star towards the mushroom, and then used his best move.

"TAP DANCE JACKHAMMER!" He cried. He jumped clean off of his star, and landed on the top of the demon. He danced about like lightning, and his feet shredded the top of the mushroom with the tremendous friction.

Phantasm Hp: 150/130

"AHHH!!! KEE SCARED!" He shouted. His star didn't come back to pick him up, and now tentacles from the bottom of the fungus groped around the top for him. He beat them aside with judo attacks, and waited for Blooge to fetch his star. While Kirby flew about trying to find a weakness, Kee charged his energy back up and kept dodging the fibrous roots of the mushroom. Kirby looked at the mushroom, and then a silly idea popped into his head.

"It looks like a brain, so maybe I should hit the tentacles….." He flew like a comet towards the demon. "……OR IT'S UNDERSIDE!" He pulled out his hammer, and as he flew at the demon, spun his hammer about to build up momentum. He swung his hammer and smashed into the underside with incredible force, and the mushroom twitched and began to spaz out, after it flew twenty feet away.

Kee flew off, and was starting to fall. He screamed at the top of his big lungs, and then he fell back on his star. Blooge had flown under him with the compact star at his side!

"Blooge get here in good time!" He smiled.

"Can't let my buddies down!" Blooge responded with a smile of his own. He looked down over the side of his star, and shuddered. "..Especially if when they fall, they have a good eight miles to go!"

"Kee agree!"

Phantasm Hp: 150/ 110

"Hit the underside!" Kirby yelled.

Blooge and Kee nodded, and flew towards the mushroom.

"FREEZE BREAK!"

"BOLT!"

Both attacks slammed into the bottom of the mushroom, and it lost its balance and began to spin in the air.

Phantasm Hp: 150/80

Macro flew in after the other two flew away, and slammed the demon with his own attack.

"MACROBURST!" He screamed. He drove his jet star straight into the underside of the mushroom, and it caught fast. He unleashed a combo of wind powered kicks and punches, and finally punched downward on his star. There was a huge blast of wind, and the star got unstuck from the mushroom. He shot out really fast, and then he steered his star backwards and used his momentum to execute the same attack again. He slammed it with the wind burst once more, and it got shredded up really bad.

Phantasm Hp 150/50

"HERE I COME!" Razze shouted. He came shooting in, with his star backwards. The flame cannon was in the back, and he was looking off the rear of the star, which was now the front. The thrusters were cannons again, and they were flaming super hot.

"BLITZ!" He shouted again. He used the attack twice, and sprayed the mushroom's underside with hundreds of fireballs. It burst into flames, and plummeted into the murky depths of the sky.

Phantasm Hp: 150/0

The kirbys all glowed again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirby

Hp: 32/32 to 56/56

Tp: 10/10 to 23/23

Sp: 8 to 12

V: **Wheelie Bike (e)**

$$: Got 2,000 Gold. Current funds (Cf) 3,500

Tech: Learned Inhale (Tp 0) "Allows user to copy ENEMY abilities."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blooge

Hp: 40/40 to 70/70

Tp 9/9 to 20/20

Sp: 6 to 14

$$: Got 3,000 gold (Cf) 5,000

V: **Winged star (e)**

Tech: Learned Freeze Fan (Tp 6)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kee

Hp: 25/25 to 47/47

Tp: 21/21 to 40/40

Sp: 12 to 16

V: Compact star (e)

$$: Got 2,000 (Cf) 3,000

Tech: No new techs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Razze

Hp: 34/34 to 59/59

Tp: 17/17 to 30/30

Sp: 7 to 12

V: Turbo star (e)

$$: Got 3,000 (Cf) 5,500

Tech: Learned Round House Kicks (Tp 5)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Macro

Hp: 29/29 to 42/42

Tp: 25/25 to 57/57

Sp: 8 to 15

V Wheelie scooter/ Jet star (e)

$$: Got 2,000 (Cf) 7,000

Tech: No new techs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kirbys flew by each other, giving each other high fives. On their third cycle, the stars began to sputter and flicker.

"What is happening!?!?!" Kee shouted.

"I think they ran out of power…" Macro said quietly.

To answer him, all of the stars quit glowing and humming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" They all screamed again.

The stars ran out of power, and they plummeted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To be continued………


	7. Multiplication Tables

The kirbys flew by each other, giving each other high fives. On their third cycle, the stars began to sputter and flicker.

"What is happening!?!?!" Kee shouted.

"I think they ran out of power…" Macro said quietly.

To answer him, all of the stars quit glowing and humming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" They all screamed again.

The stars ran out of power, and they plummeted.

Kirby was falling too fast to scream. The wind stole his breath away he was falling so fast. He could barely open his eyes, but he tried hard to keep them open. He could see the mushroom below, bursting into flames and falling apart as it fell. Even as he looked on, he could see glowing specks separating from the underside of the demon.

"Uh oh…" Kirby muttered. _Enhanced reproduction…………_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He could finally scream. The ground came rushing up fast, but Kirby lacked the reflexes to react. He hit the ground with a lot of force, and splattered flatter than a pancake. His rubbery body retracted, and he bounced off of the ground. He swallowed his bike to protect it from hitting anything destructive. He bounced about for a minute, and finally came to rest in a bush. He popped out quickly, and scanned the area with his eyes to find his friends if they were still around. He couldn't see them anywhere. He sighed, and spit his bike out. He jumped back on top of it, and then cruised around for a bit. He noticed that the ground, once green and covered in grass, was now grey stone.

"Talk about depressing." The saddened kirby sighed. He kept cruising around, until he came upon the open space where he first hit the ground. In the crater that was made when he landed, lay the deceased mushroom demon. The ground around it glowed from all of the spores that expelled from it earlier. Sprouts popped up from the spores, and when Kirby saw what was happening, he screamed and drove away at top speed.

The shoots thickened, and then after becoming ball shaped, disconnected from the ground and expanded. They formed stalks with stringy roots, and the tops swelled up until they formed the characteristic toadstool pad. The tops were blue, and the stalks and roots were white. The underside of the toadstools emitted the green pulsing glow, and the air began to vibrate rapidly from all of the floating mushrooms. Kirby was screaming hysterically, and the demons noticed the air disturbances. They hovered after him, sucking what life was left out of the ground.

Kirby floored his pedal when he looked over his shoulder and saw the demons. He shot off of a ramp that made him land under a huge tree stump that stuck out of the Cliffside above him. He saw a left turn, and turned left just in time to avoid falling off the ridge. The demons behind him crashed into the stump and knocked it loose. They ended up going around it. Meanwhile, Kirby shot over a bridge after turning left at the cliff, and after going over it shot over another cliff before he could react. He shot through a waterfall and landed on some old mine cart tracks. He followed those out of the new cave and ended up in an empty riverbed. He followed it to a stone bridge that went above a sea of clouds. The demons flew clean over the cliffs and appeared next to kirby as he rode up the bridge. They shot fat spores at him like a machine gun, but he managed to dodge them barely. He was riding so fast, he didn't see the Plasma wisp in front of him. He looked at it blocking his way, and he began to scream more. His mouth opened wide and he accidentally swallowed the wisp and got the plasma ability!

He kept going forward, wondering what the heck just happened. He hit a jet of air and shot up a waterfall that was in front of him. He was going at least seventy miles per hour, so he screamed even more hysterically. The mushrooms followed him, and launched more spore bombs at him. He dodged to the sides, and launched a giant ball of lightning at the demons. He took out half of them with the attack, but the rest of the demons were unfazed. Kirby launched one last giant blast of lightning at them, but missed only one. It kept chasing him. He drove his bike into a river, and he was going so fast his bike just glided across the water. It sloped downhill, and he picked up speed.

Now that the demon wasn't competing with any others for nutrients, it grew in size rapidly. Kirby took one look back, and tried to scream again, but he had lost his voice!

He just floored his pedal even more, if that was possible, and then the river ran out into nothingness.

Kirby shot over the edge and plummeted into even more clouds.


	8. Friends are Power!

//----------------------------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------------------------//

Thank you, Xanxi and Kracko64 for the reviews! I'm sorry that i didn't stick notes on the other chapters. I apologize for the slower updates, but i'm trying my best on all of my stories.

I love updates, and i would be honored if i got them more often. anyways, here's the next episode!

//----------------------------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------------------------//

Now that the demon wasn't competing with any others for nutrients, it grew in size rapidly. Kirby took one look back, and tried to scream again, but he had lost his voice!

He just floored his pedal even more, if that was possible, and then the river ran out into nothingness.

Kirby shot over the edge and plummeted into even more clouds.

He fell for about ten seconds, and then he splashed into a foggy lake. He swallowed his bike to store it, and then he used the wheel ability to shoot across the water. He hit a rocky bump at the side of the lake that flung him onto some grassy ground, but the grass was dead and dry. He lost his balance when he landed on the ground, and he accidentally spit his bike out and lost his ability. Getting up while holding his head, Kirby looked around in the fog, and spotted his friends lying on the ground. He tried speaking, but he had screamed himself hoarse earlier, so he had to do with a unceremonious kick to his nearest buddy. He kicked Blooge really hard, and his eyes snapped open and he saw Kirby.

"Kirby! What the heck happened to you?" He asked hurriedly.

Kirby opened his mouth, but then clamped it closed. He said in sign language,

**Sorry. I got chased by the mushroom's offspring, and I screamed like a ninny until I lost my voice. Smart, huh?**

"Yeah. _SMOOTH MOVE, _Kirby. Yeah, and could you mind telling me what that is?" Blooge asked pointing up at a looming shadow.

Kirby turned around apprehensively, and looked up at the demon. It was the super big demon!

It took a second for Kirby to register his fright, and when he did…….

HE SCREAMED!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The other kirbys jumped up right away, and screamed when they saw the even bigger demon!

Blooge scanned it before Kirby could even give the order.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phantasmagoria

HP 270/270

Tp: 0/0

Sp: 30

V: None

$$: 10,000$

Techs: Spore cannon/ drain shield/ Implant

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Blooge said curiously.

"What's up?" Razze asked.

"This one has a new move. And no data to go along with it. We'll just have to fight it like the last one!" Blooge replied determinedly.

"Right! Get in formation!" Kirby ordered.

The kirbys jumped onto their stars again, but stayed close to the ground because the demon was too heavy to float high. It pointed each of its roots at the kirbys and sprayed spores like a machine gun. They all drove behind some kind of object to take cover, and when the demon got tired of shooting, they all rushed out and pounded it with their best moves.

"HAMMER!  
"TAP DANCE JACKHAMMER!"  
"REVENGE!"

"MACROBURST!"  
"FREEZE BREAK!"

The attacks all exploded on the mushroom's underside, and it caught on fire.

Phantasmagoria Hp: 270/200

Razze turned around quickly and jumped off of his star, right at the underside of the mushroom. He kicked it about five times, spinning around very fast while doing so. The kicks left big tears in the underside.

Hp: 270/170

Kirby shot off of a rotten log and soared right for where the roots connected to the body. He drew his hammer, and after winding up slammed the nerves.

Hp: 270/140

Kee rolled over the nerves that trailed on the ground with his roll boulder attack.

Hp: 270/100

The Mushroom demon flailed about madly, thrashing as its nerves screamed in pain. It shuddered violently, and then jerked about to make little glowing specks appear. Then it spun around in a circle to dig its roots into the ground. Now only the hard rocky toadstool part of it stuck out of the ground like a mutant bubble. The specks grew into tons of little mushrooms that began to grow fast.

Razze switched his Turbo Star to Reverse Turbo Star, and used blitz on his star to make the cannon pop out, and then he used his Blitz Barrage attack to torch the mushrooms. He took out most of them, and then Macro came in and used a new attack.

"AIRSHOCK!" He yelled. A whirlwind spun around him, and then he focused the air into a compressed ball. The ball blew up, and sent out a shockwave that blasted the rest of the mushrooms to bits. Kee tap danced on top of the demon in the ground until he drilled a hole into it. Then Razze came up and blasted tons of fireballs into the hole. The demon sprung out of the hole in shock, and flung Kee and Razze backwards.

It vibrated the air terribly, and then it glowed with a really bright green light.

"Stay away!" Kirby yelled.

Razze ignored him, and flew towards the demon at top speed.

"STOP YOU IDIOT!" Kirby yelled even louder.

Razze slammed into an invisible barrier, and light began to fly from him to the demon's core. His color slowly drained as they looked on.

"HANG ON!" Kee screamed. He turned his star into a boulder again, and kicked it towards the central part of the mushroom. There was a sickening thud, and it dropped Razze. Kirby drove up and quickly shoved some candy in his mouth that he had handy, and Razze came to.

"Last time I do THAT." He said determinedly.

Kee bolted the mushroom until it began to burn, and then Razze got up with some difficulty. He then blasted the mushroom with fireballs until it was a pile of cinders.

"Don't EVER say the word, 'mushroom' to me again. I HATE THEM!" Razze yelled furiously.

The kirbys felt the familiar warm glow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirby

Hp: 56/56 to 80/80

Tp: 23/23 to 44/44

Sp: 12 to 18

V: Wheelie bike (e)

$$: got 2,500 gold plus 10,000 from Phantasmagoria(Cf) 16,000$

Techs: Stone (Tp 5) -Become invulnerable for a short period of time. Unable to attack or move while a stone.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blooge

Hp: 70/70 to 106/106

Tp: 20/20 to 31/31

Sp: 14 to 21

V: winged star (e)

$$: got 3,500 gold (Cf) 8,500$

Techs: Learned Snowball Gun (Tp 20)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kee

Hp: 47/47 to 62/62

Tp: 40/40 to 65/65

Sp: 16 to 20

V: Compact star (e)

$$: got 3,000 gold (Cf) 6,000

Techs: Learned Boulder Break (Tp 12)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Razze

Hp: 59/59 to 95/95

Tp: 30/30 to 48/48

Sp: 12 to 17

V: Turbo star (e)

$$: got 3,500 gold (Cf) 8,500$

Techs: Fire pillar (Tp 25) Sky Kick (Tp 3)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Macro

Hp: 42/42 to 56/56

Tp: 57/57 to 90/90

Sp: 15 to 23

V: Wheelie scooter (e)/ Jet star

$$: got 2,500 (Cf) 9,500$

Techs: Gale slam (Tp 15) Cutter (Tp 3) Air bomb (Tp 10) Pressure wave (Tp 20)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Me either." Kee remarked.

"Hey, I remember this place!" Kirby said loudly.

"How so?" Blooge asked.

"I used to come here with Tiff and Tuff. Cappy town should be nearby, so let's pay a visit, shall we?" He responded happily.

"That may not be too smart." Macro said sadly. "Since Dark Matter attacked, this place has gone to Hades. Who's to say everybody's still alive?"

Kirby didn't say anything, but for the first time in a long time a tear streaked down his face.

"It's…it's…because I miss everybody!" He sobbed.

After all, kirby was really still a baby in a sense. He had just learned to speak well, but that didn't change how he felt.

"Come on, Kirby, we'll take you to your friends. And if we have to save them, we'll do it together!" Macro encouraged Kirby. He walked up to him and helped him up from the ground, and began to walk off into the mists ahead. Blooge, Kee and Razze sucked up all of the stars, and hurriedly ran after their two friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am i doing a good job? I would love to know, either way.

So, if i'm doing good or bad, i would like to know why. If you have to criticize, do it nicely, and don't go overboard. I'm trying my best here, so i hope somebody apreciates it. Next chapter will come up later. I need time to keep doing my best. Bye for now.


	9. Return to Cappy Town

"Me either." Kee remarked.

"Hey, I remember this place!" Kirby said loudly.

"How so?" Blooge asked.

"I used to come here with Tiff and Tuff. Cappy town should be nearby, so let's pay a visit, shall we?" He responded happily.

"That may not be too smart." Macro said sadly. "Since Dark Matter attacked, this place has gone to Hades. Who's to say everybody's still alive?"

Kirby didn't say anything, but for the first time in a long time a tear streaked down his face.

"It's…it's…because I miss everybody!" He sobbed.

After all, kirby was really still a baby in a sense. He had just learned to speak well, but that didn't change how he felt.

"Come on, Kirby, we'll take you to your friends. And if we have to save them, we'll do it together!" Macro encouraged Kirby. He walked up to him and helped him up from the ground, and began to walk off into the mists ahead. Blooge, Kee and Razze sucked up all of the stars, and hurriedly ran after their two friends.

"I wanna see Tiff…" Kirby moaned sadly.

"Buck up, man, you can't let them see ya like this!" Blooge pointed out to Kirby.

"You mean them?" Macro asked worriedly. He pointed at a group of Cappies, but they were not very nice looking. In fact, they looked EVIL!

Their usually creamy colored bodies were black colored, and their caps were dark purple instead of red. Their black eyes had laser sky blue rings in the middle of their eyes, and they looked downright demon possessed. Which is exactly what they were.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" The Kirbys screamed again.

The Cappies replied with hissing, and jumped the Kirbys!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reverse Cappies

Hp: 20/20

Tp: 0/0

Sp: 10

V: None

$$: None

Tech: None

Count: 10

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirby reacted quickly, and inhaled one to spit it out at another Cappy. Macro used his Airshock attack to blow them to bits. it didn't work, but it blew them back. Kee turned his star into a boulder, and grabbed Macro just as the Cappies closed in on him and jumped him. Kee rode his star about for a little bit, and then turned back on the Cappies.

"BOULDER BREAK!" His rock shattered into tons of small fragments, and destroyed the Cappies.

"Now I really don't like mushrooms." Razze muttered.

"Suck it up." Blooge replied.

"We have to go!" Kirby shouted urgently. Now he was convinced his friends were in dire trouble. He pulled out his bike, and floored the gas pedal. Quite quickly, he was out of sight.

"Follow him!" Razze ordered.

"Right! I find crazy!" Kee shouted. He got back on his little compact star, and shot down the road after Kirby.

"Must we always be left behind?" Blooge moaned.

"I guess so…" Macro responded.

"NO!" Razze shouted. He too jumped on his star, and launched off after his friends.

"Come on, last one there is a stinky mushroom!" Blooge taunted Macro.

"I don't like stinky mushrooms!" Macro yelled at Blooge, who was shooting down the road.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_I gotta find them, I gotta find them, I gotta find them…_ Kirby said over and over in his head.

"WAIT UP, CRAZY!" Kee screamed.

Kirby didn't hear him, his thoughts were too frantic and loud.

"WAIT UP!"

_I GOTTA FIND THEM, I GOTTA FIND THEM, I GOTTA FIND THEM!_

"What is wrong?!?" Kee asked, now next to Kirby.

"I have to find them, I haven't seen them in so long, I miss them so bad, I want to see them." Kirby said to himself.

"WHAT!?!?" Kee yelled over the wind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Macro, Blooge, and Razze drove in a V formation.

"See Kee up ahead trying to talk to Kirby? Do any of you hear him responding?" Blooge asked worriedly.

"No, as far as I can tell, I hear nothing but Kee." Macro responded.

"Think he's lost his marbles?" Razze asked curiously.

The other two just stared at him with stunned expressions.

"Hey, it's possible." Razze justified his explanation.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WAKE UP, KIRBY!" Kee continued to scream.

Kirby just muttered gibberish under his breath, but his big eyes were glazed over.

"HELP!" Kee screamed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yup, he's lost his marbles. Wanna help him out?" Razze asked victoriously.

"Let me do it." Blooge offered.

"Go to it, dude!" Razze encouraged him.

Blooge shot ahead, and rode up next to Kirby and Kee.

"Need help?" He asked Kee.

"YES!" Kee panicked.

"FREEZE FAN!" Blooge cried. A fan appeared on front of his star, and blew icy air on Kirby's face. Kirby sat there like nothing happened for a bit, and then he finally shook his head and asked, "Where am i?"

"Celestial valley! Remember?" Blooge attempted to jog his memory.

"Uh…celes…celesti…Celestial valley! Yes I remember now!" Kirby replied.

"Let's save you friends!" Kee said.

"ONWARD!" Kirby called out. "CHARGE!"

"Has he lost marbles?" Kee asked emotionlessly.

"Yes, that he has." Blooge replied in a monotone voice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kirby shot way ahead of his friends, and began crossing wires unwisely.

Reds, greens, blues, and yellows. He left the black alone, because he didn't need it yet.

He released the pedal, and then floored it a few times to wake the engine up, and then slammed it down. He shot forward at twice his top speed, and came around one huge bend. Right in the valley below was Cappy town. Only it no longer existed.

What was there now was ruins. The mushroom houses were caved in, and a few rotten plies of mulch. The big mushroom where the mayor lived was unaffected, but it had an air of dereliction about it. Kawasaki's restaurant was still there, too, but it was also dead and empty.

Kirby shot over the ridge, and fell about fifty feet before landing in the middle of town.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Kirby whimpered.

He was responded with demonic hissing, and turned to see even more Cappies, each with fangs bared.

Reverse Cappies X 15

"Eeeep…" Kirby squeaked in fright.

They closed in, and tried to bite him, but failed. Kirby bounded up in the air, and jumped onto a nearby roof. Then he sucked some of them up and shot a super star at the rest of them. the star took them out in one hit, so now it was safe enough for Kirby to jump off the roof. He did so, and when he hit the ground, his friend flew in and landed close by.

"Any luck?" Blooge asked.

"They're…all gone." Kirby said with a sad finality.

"Ouch." Razze remarked.

"Is there some other place they could have gone to? Like a fortress?" Macro asked curiously. "Because we may have yet a chance."

"Well, I'm not sure about a fortress, but Sir Ebrum DID build a new house over the ridge thataway…" Kirby said.

"Then they may be holed up there, holding the Cappies off! We need to hurry!" Macro urged them.

"As worth a shot as anything." Blooge remarked.

"Yes, yes." Kee agreed.

"Then lets GO!" Razze yelled. He shot off into the distance, headed for the ridge.

"Do we always have to shoot off like that?" Macro asked.

"NO!" Kee responded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Is everybody ok? Find out next time!

Please review! And thank you, Xanxi, for being a loyal reader! Till next time!


	10. Underground Rescue!

**I'm Back! Sorry I took so long, but, I read my story through, and decided it was time to return! I won't update too often, maybe once a week, but, that's better than months on end, right…?**

**Thank you, Tomeo, and Xanxi! You guys are great!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_"Any luck?" Blooge asked._

_"They're…all gone." Kirby said with a sad finality._

_"Ouch." Razze remarked._

_"Is there some other place they could have gone to? Like a fortress?" Macro asked curiously. "Because we may have yet a chance." _

_"Well, I'm not sure about a fortress, but Sir Ebrum DID build a new house over the ridge thataway…" Kirby said._

_"Then they may be holed up there, holding the Cappies off! We need to hurry!" Macro urged them._

_"As worth a shot as anything." Blooge remarked._

_"Yes, yes." Kee agreed._

_"Then lets GO!" Razze yelled. He shot off into the distance, headed for the ridge._

_"Do we always have to shoot off like that?" Macro asked._

_"NO!" Kee responded._

Razze shot along the stony ridge, carefully staying in the middle of the natural road to avoid falling off. The other Kirbys caught up, and followed behind him single file.

They followed the ridge, which eventually spread out, and opened up to a huge stony plateau. There were dead tree stumps everywhere, indicating what used to be a beautiful, lush green forest. It was all now rotten, and the flat ugly plains stank under the stormy clouds like an enormous sore.

"C'mon, guys…I think we'll have to wing it by foot from here on." Kirby said. He jumped off his machine, and quickly swallowed it, while everybody else followed suit.

"Man, look at this place." Blooge said in a surprised voice. "It's hard to believe it once was Green Greens!"

"It was…one point in time." Kirby sighed. "Thanks to Dark matter, and those demon mushrooms, this place is awful."

"Hey! I said don't say mushroom again!" Razze yelled angrily. He knocked Kirby down, who wasn't surprised by the common outburst.

"Sorry." Kirby apologized. "But that's the facts, as they stand now. We have to hurry to make sure this doesn't happen again!"

"Yes!" Kee agreed. "This very bad, and Kee kick mega baddie butt!"

"I'm not going to hold back." Macro said.

"Ok, then, let's go!" Kirby said.

The ran throughout the stumps, slowly approaching the middle of the missing forest They hadn't been running long, when, the ground started shaking.

"Hey? I don't remember there being any earthquakes!" Kirby yelled in surprise.

"That's because there aren't any!" Blooge said. "Look behind you!"

Kirby and the rest of his friends turned, and they gasped when they saw a leafless tree standing above them, with eerie red eyes glowing on it.

-------------------------------------------

Turuk

Hp: 100/100

Tp: 0/0

Sp: 5

V: None

$$: None

Tech: None

Data: Corrupted Trees. They have no special skills, other than the ability to cloak themselves as dead stumps. Turuks use this to their advantage, and they are a prime suspect in many disappearances.

---------------------------------------------

Kirby backed up from it, and bumped into something woody. He turned around, and looked up in the face of another Turuk.

"We surrounded!" Kee yelped.

"If that's how they want to play, then that's it!" Macro said. "PRESSURE WAVE!" Macro formed a sphere of wind in his hands, but it was more intense, and powerful than the sphere formed when he used Air Shock.

He released the wave, and a huge burst of wind blew everybody back, but failed to knock the Turuks over. One of them swung at Kee, who jumped back and fired a bolt of lightning from his hand. The bolt hit the Turuk, but only burned it a little. It continued walking towards Kee, who then turned into a boulder and bowled right into it before shedding his rock layer in an explosion.

The Turuk whacked him on the head hard, and knocked him out in a single hit.

"Uh oh!" Blooge said. "Kee's outta it like a light bulb!"

"Then, like Piñatas, we should beat it!" Razze suggested. He was instantly silenced by a thwack to the head.

"Maybe if we hold still, and be quiet, they won't hit us." Macro suggested next.

Everybody froze, and held as still as they could.

One Turuk stepped up to Blooge, and knocked him and Macro out with its arms.

Now, Kirby was all alone.

He watched in terror as the biggest Turuk walked over to him, and raised its arm.

THWACK!

Kirby rolled over on the ground, and dizzily watched as everything went black.

He collapsed on the ground, and knew no more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Kirby woke up, it was really dark, and it smelled earthy.

He opened his eyes, and saw that he was inside some room underground, full of big roots.

"Hey…Wait a minute!" Kirby yelled. He ran towards the roots, and bashed up against them, only to bounce back and land on his rear.

The roots grew right through the ceiling, and continued on into the ground, creating a perpetual wall of springy, tough wood.

"Bugger!" Kirby yelped. "I'm in a slammer!"

"Dude…You think you're the only one?"

"Hey, is that you, Blooge?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah…This is SO not cool…Is this going to go on my record?"

"Naw! We're just captured by demons. We didn't do anything wrong!" Kirby said.

"Is that so?" A deep, rumbly, and gritty voice said.

An especially rough, and tough looking Turuk with a woody moustache stumped into the room, causing bits of dirt to fall on Kirby's head.

"So…What us demons think, doesn't matter to you, is that right?" the Turuk grumbled.

"Ya." Blooge said.

"Because you took over my home, and destroyed it!" Kirby insisted. "You're just monsters.

"This is war, _Kirby_, and in war, the winner does whatever they like. Got it? You won't be living for much longer anyways. The name's Granderk." Granderk said. "So, I'm making the rules now, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh ya?" Blooge asked. "Ice Fan!"

He created a gust of icy wind that froze the roots in front of his cell, then, he smashed through them with a spin kick. Granderk lifted up his arms and blocked the flying ice, while Blooge ran towards Kirby, and froze the roots blocking Kirby in.

"Hammer!" Kirby cried. He drew his hammer, and smashed his way out of the cell, getting a few hits on Granderk with flying icy root.

---------------------------------------

Granderk

Hp: 700/700

Tp: 120/120

Sp: 20

V: None

$$: 10,000 Gold

Tech: Drain Shield (5 Tp) Cloak (0 Tp) Grand Slam (20 Tp)

Data: Turuk leader. He is extremely powerful, and his wood is nearly as hard as stone. He is in a class all by himself, and should be handled with extreme caution.

--------------------------------------------

"So, you're a toughie, eh?" Blooge asked as he deactivated his scan patch.

"You better believe it, punk." Granderk growled.

Granderk ran towards Blooge, and attempted to pound him into the ground with his left branch arm, but he jumped back, and kicked off the wall behind him.

"Ice Wind!" Blooge said. He formed a ball of icy wind, then he threw it in Granderk's face, freezing his eyelids closed.

"C'mon, Kirby! Let's go find the others!" Blooge yelled, while avoiding the rampaging Turuk. Kirby nodded, then ran after Blooge, who ran out of the room via a hallway.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you little devils!" Granderk yelled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Razze looked about his cell for a little bit, then, without warning, he blasted the roots blocking him in with a ray of heat. The heat built up, then exploded in a vicious pyre of flame, scattering root ashes everywhere.

"…Wuh? Razze? That you?" Kee asked groggily from a cell.

"Yeah, you better believe it!" Razze said heatedly.

"Uh, you please get me out? Me feel very groggy." Kee moaned, rubbing his bumpy head where he was hit.

"No problem. Fire Pillar…!"

Nothing happened.

"Oh…man. I used all of my energy up on that last attack. I don't have enough!"

Kee's eye's opened wide, and he got a super angry look.

"Tap Dance JACKHAMMER!" He screamed angrily. He jumped sideways, and drilled his way through the roots.

He landed in front of Razze, still wearing his surprisingly evil expression.

"Uh…I'm sorry. We'll just get going, and look about! He he he…he…" Razze laughed nervously.

Kee still glared at him.

"I'm sorry!" Razze yelled.

"That ok!" Kee smiled quickly. But then he opened his eyes again. "If you be mean again, Kee no guarantee you safety!"

"Ok." Razze squeaked.

Suddenly, two Turuks stumped into the room.

"Come with us." One growled.

"Kee think not!" Kee screamed, looking crazy again. "Roll boulder!"

Kee, and Razze who was right next to him, were suddenly covered in a big sphere of stone. Kee made the boulder knock the two Turuks down, then, he rolled out of the room leaving behind a trail of devastation.

"…Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwch." The other Turuk moaned.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"…Air Bomb!" Macro yelled. He formed a fierce ball of wind in his hand, full of wind cutters. He threw it at the roots in front of him, and the resulting wind-based explosion ripped the roots to shreds.

He hopped out, and dived to the side in time to avoid a Turuk slamming him with its arm. Macro jumped on it, and cried,

"Macroburst!" He beat it up at high speed while releasing bursts of wind, then, he blew it away with a final burst of air. The tree demon was knocked against a dirt wall, and a pile of dirt collapsed on top of it and buried it.

"Uh, Señor, Could you help me?" An accented voice asked hopefully.

Macro turned, and saw a brown kirby with a moustache inside a root jail cell.

"Sure. While we're at it, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name? I am Simón." Simón said. "What is your name?"

"Just call me Macro. I'm getting ya out of here. Air Bomb!" Macro charged up another blast of wind, and destroyed the roots blocking Simón in.

-----------------------------------------

Simón

Hp: 100/100

Tp: 48/48

Sp: 7

V: None

$$: None

Techs: Gravel Punch (3 Tp) Gravel Burst (9 Tp) Rock Smash (12 Tp)

------------------------------------------

"Thank you." Simón said. "Let's go."

A Turuk stepped into the room.

"You must die. You escaped."

"No, no, señor. I am sorry. Gravel punch!" Simon drew back his stubby fist, then threw it forwards, causing a storm of small rocks to appear, and slam into its face. It fell over in surprise, and by the time it got back up, it noticed the two captives were gone.

"Boss be very angry." the Turuk groaned, before falling back helplessly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was a big, central room, with four tunnels leading into it.

It was quiet, until rather suddenly, three groups of kirbys ran into the room, and collided into each other.

"Hey! That hurt!" Kirby grumbled. "Hey…wait a minute…Who're you?"

"My name is Simón. Pleased to meet you." Simon said politely.

"I'm Kirby, this is Blooge, red over there is Razze, and Mr. yellow is Kee. Green is-"

"Si, I know Señor Macro. He rescued me." Simon smiled happily. "I've been stuck down here for weeks."

"How can you stand this place!?!?" Razze screamed in shock.

"I am a patient man. I am not worried." Simon said peacefully. "I have gained powers since being down here, so I believe I can be of some help. Senor Macro explained the situation."

"Ok, then." Kirby said. "Do you know the way out?"

"Right above." Simon said, pointing towards the ceiling. "The exit is there."

"I think I see it…" Blooge said.

"Duck!" Kee yelled.

Everybody ducked in time to avoid a boulder sailing overhead. They turned to the fourth entrance, and saw Granderk standing there with another boulder in hand.

"You're not getting out of here alive." He rasped.

"Senor, we wish to leave, we have business with Senor Ebrum and Senorita Like." Simon said.

"You're dying, here and now." Granderk scowled.

"Then, I shall abandon all manners." Simon sighed. "GRAVEL BLAST!"

He charged up his arms with a large amount of energy, then, he punched the ground, which nearly exploded. Stones flew into the air, battering Granderk from the underside, and formed a ball of stones above Simon's head. He then threw the ball at Granderk, who was blown clean off his feet by the weight of the attack. He slammed into a wall, but jumped awat to avoid getting buried.

Granderk: Hp: 700/ 689

"What!?!?" Blooge yelled. "How's that possible!?!?"

"I'm a toughie, remember?" Granderk laughed evilly.

"Hmmph. Rock Smash!" Simon cried. He charged up another large amount of energy in his hand, which pulsed with an orange, electric-like glow. He stomped forwards, and punched Granderk with so much power, there was a huge cracking noise as Granderk's bark cracked.

Granderk: Hp: 700/ 649

"That's more like it!" Kirby said. He used his hammer attack, but Granderk caught his hammer, and threw him aside. Blooge froze his face with Ice Wind again, opening him up to a Tap Dance Jackhammer and Fire Pillar attack.

Granderk: Hp: 700/ 600

His bark skin shattered, exposing softer wood beneath the hard shell.

"No! How did you crack my armor?" Granderk yelled in pain. Macro replied by throwing wind cutters into his arms and legs, leaving behind deep gashes. Simon followed up with a Gravel Punch, and Kirby ran up and smashed his hammer into Granderk's face. Blooge charged up some energy, then ran towards Granderk.

"Freeze Break!" He cried. His body pulsed with ice energy, which froze Granderk solid. Blooge punched him super hard and shattered the ice, which freed Granderk but slowed him up and caused him immense pain.

Granderk: Hp: 700/ 540

"Drain Shield!" Granderk cried. His body emitted a sunny aura, which started draining energy from nearby surroundings. Since he was absorbing nutrients from the soil nearby, it caused his bark to grow back. Simon threw another handful of stones, while Macro shot an Air Bomb. The two attacks knocked Granderk back, making the shield falter for a bit. Razze ran up, and used his Blitz attack.

He punched Granderk with a fiery punch, then he flip kicked him with a fiery foot. When he was upright again, he spun around in a circle with his fiery foot out, whacking Granderk like a top.

Granderk: Hp: 700/ 470

"I hate fire!" Granderk yelled. "Grand Slam!" Razze jumped back to avoid the attack, but Granderk's arm continued to stretch until it hit him in the face, and caused a big shockwave. Razze was instantly KO'd, and the other Kirbys were hit by rocks flying around.

Kirby: 80/ 53

Blooge: 106/ 81

Macro: 56/ 27

Kee: 62/ 40

Simon: 100/80

"Gale Slam!" Macro cried.

"Freeze Break!"

"Hammer!"

"Tap Dance Jackhammer!"

"Rock Smash!"

All the attacks collided, smashing Granderk's bark again, and deactivating his Drain Shield.

Granderk: Hp: 700/ 350

"Grand Slam!" Granderk cried. He picked up both his arms, and slammed the ground, causing two shockwaves. The rocks struck, and KO'd Kee and Macro, but left the other three badly wounded.

"This guy's insanely strong." Blooge panted.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kirby said. He was thinking about that Final Cutter attack, when, he finally understood what the scroll was talking about.

"I got it!" Kirby cried triumphantly, thrusting his arm into the air.

"Hammer Final Cutter!" Kirby cried. He whacked Granderk across the face with the hammer horizontally, then, he spun around, and bashed him in the face again with an uppercut swing of the hammer. He spun about in the air, hitting his face a few times, then he plummeted and smashed his face in with a forceful blow. He continued on towards the ground, and when his hammer hit, it created a huge shockwave. It blew Granderk back into a wall, where lots of dirt instantly buried him.

Granderk: Hp: 700/150

"Freeze Fan!" Blooge cried. He froze Granderk solid, then, Simon charged up a super powerful Rock smash attack. He punched Granderk, who shattered into tons of icy blocks of wood.

"Yeah!" Kirby cheered. "We win!"

Granderk: Hp: 700/0

Then, Razze, Macro, and Kee were revived, and all the kirbys experienced a warm glowing sensation.

--------------------------

Kirby

Hp: 80/80 to 110/110

Tp: 44/44 to 70/70

Sp: 18 to 27

V: Wheelie bike (e)

$$: got 13,000 gold (Cf) 19,000$

Techs: No new Techs.

--------------------------

--------------------------

Blooge

Hp: 106/106 to 159/159

Tp: 31/31 to 43/43

Sp: 21 to 35

V: winged star (e)

$$: got 4,000 gold (Cf) 12,500$

Techs: No new Techs

--------------------------

--------------------------

Kee

Hp: 62/62 to 87/87

Tp: 65/65 to 95/95

Sp: 20 to 25

V: Compact star (e)

$$ got 3,500 gold (Cf) 9,500$

Techs: No new Techs

----------------------------

----------------------------

Razze

Hp: 95/95 to 130/130

Tp: 48/48 to 68/68

Sp: 17 to 21

V: Turbo star (e)

$$: got 4,000 gold (Cf) 12,500$

Techs: No new Techs

----------------------------

----------------------------

Macro

Hp: 56/56 to 70/70

Tp: 90/90 to 140/140

Sp: 23 to 31

V: Wheelie scooter (e)/ Jet star

$$: Got 3,000 gold (Cf) 12,500

Techs: Tornado (50 Tp)

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

Simon

Hp: 100/100 to 150/150

Tp: 48/48 to 65/65

Sp: 7 to 10

V: None

$$: got 500 gold (Cf) 500$

Techs: Roll Boulder (7 Tp) Boulder Break (12 Tp)

------------------------------

"Well, guys, let's get outta this place!" Blooge said. "Snowball Gun!"

Blooge created a huge snowball in his hands, which then froze solid like glass. He threw it, and it flew like a cannonball. It blasted through the ceiling, and caused tons of dirt to fall down.

The dirt made a big pile, but it revealed the stormy sky above.

"We're now free!" Razze cheered.

"At long last, I am free! Thank you so much, my Amigos!" Simon said happily.

"We've got some friends to save!" Kirby said.

The team of kirbys ran up the mound of dirt, and hopped out of the hole back onto the dead forest ground.

In the distance, they could see the fortress Tiff and Tuff were living in.

There were lights in it!

"Tiff, Tuff…Here I come!" Kirby cried. He ran towards the fortress as fast as he could, with all his friends behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So sorry it took me so long, everybody! I'm glad to be back!

Expect me to update this story once a week: I plan on it!

With that said, Adieu, and Review!

-Shining Riku-


End file.
